Matter Of Time
by jordyna
Summary: What happens when you think you've found your dream guy online and found out that he was one of the popular and most wanted guys at school? Would he still be your dream guy?
1. »Chapter 1«

A/N:: ok I'm back =) and I have a new story….it's like 'A Cinderella Story' with a twist….so yeah….anyways…I promise I'll update my other story ASAP. I found out that they are gonna play Summerland here where I live =) yay…so now I can get the feel of the stories and hopefully my stories won't have those obvious mistakes anymore…so yeah….Anyways this chapter is short and usually my chapters are 5 pages long but this one is only 2 pages long because I want to make sure if people like it so yeah….

Disclaimer:: I don't own the character except the characters that don't sound familiar to you…and I kind of own half the plot since I "borrowed" the other half from "A Cinderella Story" so don't sue….

ON WITH THE STORY

Matter Of Time

Trinity had been sitting in a booth at the 'Tropical Bungalow', which her parents owned. She was with her two best friends, Destiny and Jaime. They sat there talking and laughing while sipping on their milkshakes. Suddenly the wind chime at the door signaled someone's arrival into the busy dinner. Trinity and her friends looked and saw it was Bradin Westerly the most popular and wanted guy at their school. Destiny and Jamie turned back around and picked up on what they were discussing. However Trinity just kept staring. She saw him take a seat at the counter and ordered a very berry milkshake from Trinity's mom. Bradin looked around the room and his eyes locked on Trinity's eyes. He gave her a smile and turned back around as milkshake was brought to him. Trinity returned the smile and turned back to her friends who were staring at her.

"What?" questioned Trinity.

"Trin, what's the deal with you and Mr. Popularity?" asked Destiny leaning closer to Trinity with a smile.

"What do you mean?" said Trinity raising her eyebrow.

"What she means is do you like him?" said Jaime.

"What no! What the hell makes you think that?" she questioned them.

"Well the way you were staring at him implied that you did" Said Destiny grinning like mad.

"No way" said Trinity laughing at her friends.

"Oh of course not cause she's already in love with Mr. Internet dude" winked Jaime.

"Oh yes how can I forget about him?" Destiny said dramatically

"You guys c'mon stop it…he's just a…friend" giggled Trinity.

"That's what they all say" winked Jamie

They all let out a giggle causing a few people to stare.

"C'mon lets get out of here and go to the beach," exclaimed Destiny grabbing her bag that contained sunscreen, towel and her swimsuit.

"Let's go," replied Jamie grabbing her stuff as well.

"Ok, hold on I need to get my stuff from the back" replied Trinity getting up and walking behind the counter.

"Hey mom, I'm going to the beach with Des, and Jam," replied Trinity pulling out her stuff from under the counter.

"Sure honey but can you quickly help the customer at the cashier" replied her mother as she was pouring black coffee into an old mans cup.

"Sure" replied Trinity. As she turned around she was surprised to see Bradin standing there. She walked over to the cash register and smiled.

"Um…that would be $1.25," said Trinity with a smile. Trinity took a glance at Destiny and Jaime at the door and they were both grinning like idiots. Trinity glared at them.

"Hey don't I know you from school?" asked Bradin. Trinity turned to him in shock that he was actually talking to him.

"Umm…yeah…I'm in your English class," replied Trinity idiotically.

"Oh…cool…well here's the money," he said handing her $1.25. "I'll see at school I guess," he said turning around as he headed towards the door.

"Yeah, see ya," said Trinity looking at his retrieving back.

**A/N:: **ok yes it was short but I'll make the chappies longer once I know people are actually reading it….but yeah I don't know if that start was good because I was kind of rushing it a bit…..but I promise it will get better…So please Review and as always Flames are welcomed but I prefer constructive criticism but I do like Reviews better than the two so REVIEW! =) ehehe….o and read my other story that I promise I'll update soon!! It's called A Blessing In Disguise….Thank you =)


	2. »Chapter 2«

AN:: Heheh thank you to melodie568 and Kalli =) so glad you all liked it =) yay…well as promised chapter two is here =) hope you enjoy it…..

Disclaimer:: I don't own the characters except for the ones I made up….

Last time On Matter Of Time

"Hey don't I know you from school?" asked Bradin. Trinity turned to him in shock that he was actually talking to him.

"Umm…yeah…I'm in your English class," replied Trinity idiotically.

"Oh…cool…well here's the money," he said handing her $1.25. "I'll see at school I guess," he said turning around as he headed towards the door.

"Yeah, see ya," said Trinity looking at his retrieving back.

Chapter 2

****

"I found a spot" shrieked Jaime as she ran to a vacant spot on the busy beach.

"Your such a little kid" giggled Destiny and Trinity. The three girls stretched out their towels onto the sand and sat there in their bikini's. Suddenly Trinity's cell phone started beeping.

"Oh Trinity has a TXT message from lover boy" joked Destiny. Trinity just smiled and pulled out her cell phone.

Summer

Haven't talked to you in over 6 hours

-Kyle

"Awww Kyle misses you," said Jaime in a lovey dovey voice.

"Why do you guys have to use fake names? Why can't you just tell each other your real names?" questioned Destiny.

"Because when I talk to him it feels like I can talk to him about anything without caring what he will think about me since he doesn't know who I am" replied Trinity.

"Oh girl have you been keeping secrets from us?" exclaimed Destiny.

"No of course not" replied Trinity with a fake smile plastered on her lips. Destiny looked at her as if she didn't believe everything Trinity had said. Trinity turned her attention back to her cell phone and wrote a quick reply.

HA! 6 hours isn't enough =P just joking…

What have you got to tell me? We stayed up till

6 in the morning talking about everything…

-Summer

Within minutes her cell phone beeped again.

Oh I don't know I'm just bored I guess…

So what are you up to?

-Kyle

Just lying here on the beach with my girls

-Summer

Oh cool…Will I ever meet the real you?

-Kyle

I don't know…

-Summer

Bradin looked at his beeping cell phone in his hands he read the TXT message

I don't know

-Summer

Bradin moved his fingers on his cell phone button and started typing

Well I'd really like to meet you

We've been talking to each other for

Over 3 months now and I'd really like to meet you

-Kyle

Maybe you have…maybe you walked right passed

Me down the hall and didn't know it was me

And also like wise for me

-Summer

Bradin frowned at her reply. Bradin had been Text messaging, e-mailing and chatting with this "Summer" girl who he met online on their school chat room. He didn't even know her real name since she thought it would have been better not to reveal their real names. Something about her made her different from most girls at school. She wasn't fake. She didn't care what people thought of her, she didn't pretend to be something she was not, unlike other girls at their school.

Well that's not the same

Anyways I'll talk to you later

-Kyle

Bradin sent the message and put his cell phone back into his pocket. He walked up the stairs to his room that he shared with his brother. He opened the door and saw Derrick sitting on the floor with his friend Martha playing with blocks.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" asked Bradin as he plopped onto his bed.

"Nothing just playing with Martha" said Derrick.

Bradin Sighed. Even his little brother had a love life. Sure he was the most wanted and popular guy at school but all the girls that wanted him only wanted him for his looks or just to be seen with him to make them popular. It seemed like all the girls at his school were so…. fake. He just wanted someone real. Someone who didn't care how she looked like, how she dress, if she had the "in" clothes. Someone who would just be herself. Bradin gave out another deep sigh.

"Bradin you all right?" asked Derrick.

"Just dandy" replied Bradin. Derrick gave him a weird look but continued on playing.

Bradin got up and made his way downstairs. He got to the kitchen and saw Jay, Johnny and Ava sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Buddy what's up?" Asked Jay as he saw Bradin walk towards the fridge.

"Nothing just really bored," said Bradin as he pulled out a Pepsi can from the fridge.

"Well you have 3 messages from Sarah," said Jay

"Awww man she doesn't understand what it's over means" replied Bradin with a frown.

"Well I guess you should call her up and explain it to her" replied Johnny throwing him the phone. Bradin sighed again and started dialing the phone.

"Hello?" said a female voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Sarah? It's me Bradin" said Bradin

"Oh so I guess you got my message then?" she said

"Yeah" replied Bradin

"Well then how would you like to hang out with me and the others tomorrow after school?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah. We broke up a week ago were not together anymore" replied Bradin.

"I know that…I just wanted to hang out with you again you know old times sake" replied Sarah.

"Ok fine" said Bradin.

"Okay great at my locker after school tomorrow" said Sarah smiling from ear to ear.

"Ok well bye" said Bradin. Sarah hung up the phone and smiled to herself.

"Bradin's going to be mine again" said Sarah with an evil smile.

**An::** well thanks for reading =) now review for quicker updates **hinthint **well ahah yeah as always flames are welcomed and chapter 3 is going to be up as soon as I'm done it =) well review!!! Hehe…o BTW I like sarah and everything but I needed a villain for this story so I had to choose her….sorry =( REVIEW!!!!! Hehe….


	3. »Chapter 3«

**AN::** hehe…look at all the reviews I got =) hehe…wow I didn't think I'd get this many I thought I'd only get like 3 or 2…but since I got more reviews then I was expecting I decided to post chapter 3….hehe….

**Thank You's::**

_**Melodie568::**_ hehe awww…thank you =) ….hehe I LOVED 'A Cinderella Story' too =) hehe even though I'm not a fan of Hilary Duff I went to see it cause of Chad Micheal Murray =P lol it's one of the best movies I've seen….

_**Mabel::**_ hehe I'm glad you like it =)

_**RL::**_ glad you like my story =) here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy this chapter =)

_**Dolphinchick2568::**_ haha…I already had this chapter typed out…so it isn't that long and I already have chapter 4 typed out but I'll try making my chapters long for you =) hehe…enjoy chapter 3 =)

_**ShadowOfMoonLight::** _Wow! Longest review I've ever seen =P lol…smidge is a funny word =P lol…. o and as for the part where Bradin is all popular and wanted…he doesn't really think that it's actually the narrator speaking. You know like describing how he is…hehehe I should have made myself more clear =P…. Ahaha yeah and I know I had like a handful of mistakes…. I'm just a lazy bum who hates editing her own stories =P lol…and did I mention I hate comma's and periods…lol that's why I got a B instead of an A in English =S hehe I'll try my best to fix my stories but knowing me I'll just be a lazy bum and forget about editing hehe...but yeah…hehe and I'm so glad I got constructive criticism…hehe I enjoy constructive criticism more than reviews 'cause then I know what I need to work on so thank you =) and I'm glad you like the story so far =)….

**Disclaimer::** I'm not going over this again =P

ON WITH THE STORY

Last time on Matter Of Time

"Sarah. We broke up a week ago were not together anymore" replied Bradin.

"I know that…I just wanted to hang out with you again you know old times sake" replied Sarah.

"Ok fine" said Bradin.

"Okay great at my locker after school tomorrow" said Sarah smiling from ear to ear.

"Ok well bye" said Bradin. Sarah hung up the phone and smiled to herself.

"Bradin's going to be mine again," said Sarah with an evil smile.

**Chapter 3**

****

As Trinity got home from the beach that day she looked around her house to check if her parents were home. The house was empty.

'Hmm. Probably still at the caf' Trinity thought.

She made her way up to her room and plopped down onto her bed. She moved her head towards her computer and saw that someone had e-mailed her. She got up and made her way to her computer. She clicked on the blinking e-mail and opened it. She smiled when she found out whom it was from.

Hey Summer,  
Guess who, HA! No it's not Ashton Kutcher =P. It's me Kyle….  
So what's up? How was your day? Hmm…I've been thinking about you  
Reply back soon  
-Kyle

Trinity giggled at his e-mail. She decided to write back.

Hmm…did you try a cold shower? Hahaha just kidding =P  
So how's life going?  
-Summer

She sent the message and within minutes she got a reply.

Life is just too weird for me to understand.  
-Kyle

Trinity just sat there confused before she decided to reply

Oh really? Please explain.  
-Summer

I don't know it just feels like everyone around me is so fake.  
For instance, girls. The girls at school they follow the latest trend  
Thinking if they don't they'd be a total outcast. They don't care if  
they look like total sluts. They pretend to like music they hate and they  
do things they can't stand just to fit in. I don't know I just don't understand girls  
-Kyle

Well not all girls are like that you know. But I guess I know what you mean. Girls Think that they have to dress and act a certain way to be cool. But personally I Could care less what people think about me.  
-Summer

See. That's what I like about you. You don't care what people think about you.  
-Kyle

Trinity giggled.

Umm…well thanks. But I have to go so I'll talk to you later.  
-Summer

Bye and goodnight  
-Kyle

Trinity smiled and logged off her computer. She went to her bathroom and changed into her PJ's. She looked at her clock, which told her that it was 9:00. She yawned and decided to sleep. She cuddled her blanket close to her drifting to sleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The next morning Bradin woke up. He smiled remembering his dream from last night. He was at the beach and there was the beautiful girl with long raven black hair standing on a cliff. He was not able to see her face since he woke up at the exact same moment she turned around. 'Damn' thought Bradin.

He made his way to the bathroom and got changed. He came out wearing blue baggy pants and a white shirt. He made his way downstairs to see his aunt preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Bradin," replied his Aunt Ava.

"Good morning," replied Bradin as he yawned.

"I hope you didn't stay up all night again talking to that 'Summer' girl," said Ava as she flipped the pancakes in the pan.

"No don't worry I didn't," replied Bradin grinning.

After about ten minutes later a car horn sounded from outside their home.

"That must be Kona and Brian," replied Jesse getting up and grabbing his bag.

"Oh ok well have a good day," replied Ava.

"You too," replied Bradin as he made his way outside.

* * *

Trinity woke up the next day with a yawn. She scratched her head before making her way towards the bathroom.

She came back out wearing her baby blue denim jeans and her red tank top. She had her long raven black hair in a ponytail. She applied her shining lip-gloss and when she was satisfied with how she looked she made her way downstairs. She saw her mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie" said her mother as Trinity walked to the fridge.

"Morning" she said still a bit sleepy.

"So who's picking you up today?" asked her father looking up from the newspaper.

"I think Destiny," replied Trinity as if she was thinking about it. Suddenly a car horn honked from outside their house.

Trinity grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

"Hey girl" said Destiny. She was wearing her pink booty shorts and her pink t-shirt. Her black hair was in a high bun and she had on a light shade of makeup.

"God, I'm still sleepy," yawned Jaime who was sitting at the passengers seat. She was wearing her denim skirt and a pink top with a denim jacket over it. Her wavy blonde hair was left down.

Trinity hopped on the seat behind Jaime and the three girls drove off.

"Des, how the hell can you wear those shorts? They don't cover anything!" exclaimed Trinity.

"Yes they do! And they are so comfy. You should try them on sometime," replied Destiny. Trinity giggled.

Within a few minutes and Destiny's crazy driving they made it to school.

"Ug… can't they make this parking lot bigger?" complained Destiny.

"There's one!" squeaked Jaime excitedly.

As Destiny was about to park into the empty parking space another car was about to do the same thing. Luckily for both cars they stopped before colliding into each other.

"Hey buddy! MOVE! I saw this spot first!" exclaimed Destiny.

"Actually I did" replied Jaime.

"Shut Up" exclaimed Destiny.

"Baby girl I saw this spot way before you did, so you have two options" replied the guy in the other car.

"C'mon Kona, let these chicks have the spot. We can find another one," replied Bradin who was sitting behind him.

"No way man"

"Oh really? What are my two options?" said Destiny, her voice dripping with annoyance.

"You can either move and find another spot before were late for class, or we can sit here and wait to see who gets the spot and we can all be late for class" replied Kona.

"We choose find another spot," exclaimed Trinity jumping from behind Jaime.

"Hell no! We saw this spot before them and I'm not going to let them push us around," exclaimed Destiny.

"Ok then let the games begin!" exclaimed Brian who was sitting in the passengers seat next to Kona.

"Ok you know what y'all can sit here and play your childish games but I can't afford to be late. I have a huge test" yelled Trinity as she got out of the car and started walking towards the school.

"I'm with her," replied Bradin as he jumped out of the car and started making his way towards the school as well.

"And then there were four mumbled Jaime.

**AN::** well review =) and flames as usual are always welcomed =) hehe….and the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update….hehe I already have chapter 4 and 5 done so review for quicker updates =)


	4. »Chapter 4«

**AN::** Wow…. 8 reviews for chapter 3 =) hehe…. well here's chapter 4 for you all and thanks for the reviews =) Hope you enjoy =)

**Disclaimer::** I don't own anything except the characters I made up and 2/3 of the plot…hehe figure that out on your own =P

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**Last time on Matter Of Time**

"Ok then let the games begin!" exclaimed Brian who was sitting in the passengers seat next to Kona.

"Ok you know what y'all can sit here and play your childish games but I can't afford to be late. I have a huge test," yelled Trinity as she got out of the car and started walking towards the school.

"I'm with her," replied Bradin as he jumped out of the car and started making his way towards the school as well.

"And then there were four," mumbled Jaime.

**Chapter 4**

****

'_RRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG' _went thelunch bell at Royal Oak High. Trinity walked out of her 2nd class that day and went to her locker. She opened it up and looked into her mirror.

"I swear I failed that socials test," whined Jaime as she and Destiny approached their lockers, which was next to Trinity's.

"So how'd the battle of the parking space go?" asked Trinity remembering the events of that morning.

"Oh ten minutes after you left the principal came and said that no one would get the spot and that we should find a spot somewhere else and get to class," replied Destiny rolling her eyes. Trinity giggled. She looked across the hall and saw Bradin with a group of his friends. Sarah looked like she was trying to make moves on Bradin and every time she tried Bradin would stop her. Trinity rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Sarah, stop it," exclaimed Bradin for the 100th time. 

"Awww I just wanted a kiss for old times sake," replied Sarah.

"Sarah it's over between us. We're just friends," replied Bradin. Sarah sighed.

"Good evening students of Royal Oak High. This is Marlene Johnson with your weekly announcements. First off I'd like to welcome you all back from your weekend. Secondly Mr. Foster would like to ask all the students who joined the chess club please meet in his room right now,"

"Geeks," some people yelled.

"For our third and final news the spring fling dance will be held this Friday at the basement of the Hilton Hotel. This years them is 'Dress Up' which means you can dress up as your favorite cartoon character, celebrity, movie characters etc. so please we advise you to attend and have a ball. That it for your weekly news,"

At the last comment everyone cheered.

"So Bradin would you like to be my date?" Asked Sarah grabbing onto his arm.

"No Sarah. I don't want to be your date," replied Bradin in annoyance.

"Yo lets go outside for lunch today," exclaimed Brian. Everyone in the group agreed and went out through the doors.

* * *

"So what are you girls going to go as?" asked Greg walking up to Trinity, Jaime and Destiny who were sitting at a picnic table in the courtyard. Greg was a good friend of all three girls. Greg was pretty much everyone's friend. 

"Hmm…I was thinking of going as a devil," replied Destiny winking.

"I want to go as a belly dancer," exclaimed Jaime.

"Cool, cool. What about you Trin?" asked Greg.

"I don't know," replied Trinity.

"You are going aren't you?" asked Greg.

"I don't know," replied Trinity again.

"Awww c'mon Trin you have to go," shrieked Jaime.

"I'll see," replied Trinity smiling at them.

* * *

"So what are you guys going as?" asked Michelle one of Sarah's friends. 

"I'm so going as Britney Spears," replied Sarah with a grin.

"Ok then I'll go as Christina Aguilera," replied Michelle.

"What are you three going as?" asked Sarah.

"The three of us decided to go as the three musketeers," replied Brian grinning like as idiot.

"So are we still up for after school?" asked Kona.

"Yeah. Meet at Sarah's locker and we'll drive to the 'Tropical Bungalow' for a snack and then we can go to the beach," replied Michelle they all agreed.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Everyone gathered up their stuff and went to their next class. Everyone only had 3 classes left that day. Bradin gathered up his science books from his locker and made his way towards science class.

It was finally last class of the day, which was English class. Bradin walked into the class and took a seat at his usual desk. About 20 seconds later Trinity and Brian walked into class. Brian took a seat in front of Bradin and Trinity took a seat beside Bradin.

"Man did you finish the essay we had to write?" asked Brian turning around.

"Yeah. Let me guess…you didn't," said Bradin sounding as if it was a usual routine for them.

"You so dead," joked Bradin.

"Good afternoon class. I will now be handing back the essay's you wrote for me last week on Child Abortions. All of you did quite well but what you all need to work on is evidence to support your opinion. Without evidence your opinion is as good as failing. However I would like to recognize 3 students who did a tremendous job on their essays. Bradin Westerly, Tyra Fisher and Trinity Conner" said their teacher handing back their essay.

'All right a 98%' thought Trinity.

"Aww man a 59," shrieked Brian.

"Ahaha tough luck man," replied Bradin looking at his own paper.

"Dude! How the hell do you firkin get 98's on your god damn English papers?" Exclaimed Brian

"Mr. Smith kindly read the dictionary to enhance your vocabulary," said their teacher.

Bradin giggled. "Dude it's called doing your homework," replied Bradin.

"Ok I will be putting all of you in groups of three and assigning all of you a topic. You must research on this topic and hand in a 5-page essay. Please include your notes, rough drafts and bibliography. And on Thursday you will be presenting your essay to the class," instructed their teacher. Their teacher started putting everyone into groups of three. Trinity just sat there bored.

"Trinity Conner, Bradin Westerly and Brian Smith. Your topic is 'does the music industry control how teenagers dress and behave?' " Instructed their teacher. Trinity snapped back to reality when her name followed by Bradin's name was called. 'Great I'm stuck with 'Mr. Popularity' and his sidekick 'Mr. tag-along'…this is going to be fun' thought Trinity. Once the teacher was done assigning the groups the class made their way to the library. She then instructed everyone to find a table with their group and begin working.

Bradin and Brian ran to the back corner of the library and Trinity had no other choice but to follow. As Trinity was making her way towards the two goofballs she had to call partners her head started hurting. 'Ugg headache' thought Trinity. She finally got to their table and pulled out a chair and sat next to Bradin still clutching her head.

"Are you all right?" asked Bradin noticing her expression on her face.

"Yeah, just a headache that's all," replied Trinity as she placed her books on the table.

"Let's get started! I need to raise my grade!!" exclaimed Brian.

"Oh and your going to use us to do so? Man you know your have to contribute as well," replied Bradin.

"Dude I know that," replied Brian smiling like an idiot.

"First we should brain storm all the good things and all the bad things. You can write everything we say down," said Trinity finally speaking up. She handed a pen and paper to Brian who in returned groaned. The three of them sat there brain storming. Or should I say Trinity and Bradin sat their brain storming while Brian wrote lazily on the paper. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Oh thank god," said Trinity gathering up her stuff.

"Hey, why don't we meet at my house tomorrow after school to work on the project," offered Bradin.

"Sure, just call me and tell me your address," said Trinity handing him her phone number onto a piece of paper. She then rushed out of the library.

"Oh look she forgot her science book," said Bradin picking it up from the table. Bradin then gathered up his stuff and Trinity's forgotten science book and walked out with Brian.

* * *

"Oh no! Where is it?" exclaimed Trinity looking franticly for her science book. 'Where did I put it?' she thought. 

"Are you looking for this?" asked Bradin holding up her science book to her.

"Oh thank god," she said taking It from his hands. "Thank you so much," she said turning to Bradin.

"It's no problem," replied Bradin. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said then walked away.

"Yeah see you," replied Trinity.

"Gasp! Is Trinity starting to hang out with the popular crowd?" joked Destiny walking up to her.

"No," replied Trinity.

"Then what was Mr. Popularity doing here talking to you?" asked Destiny.

"I forgot my science book in the library and he was nice enough to give it back," replied

"What were you doing in the library?" asked Destiny.

"I have an English project with Bradin and Brian," said Trinity. Destiny just grinned at her.

"Whatever you say," replied Destiny. Trinity playfully slapped her.

****

****

**Thank You's::**

****

**_Me::_**_ Sorry I didn't give you a thank you for the last chapter…. I already had chapter 4 posted…. but here's your thank you =) hehe…._

**_Me, myself and…. Me:: _**_hehe… thanks for the review =) I hope you liked chapter 4 =)_

**_Melodie568:: _**_Haha yeah Chad is hot… awww and I'm glad you like my story =) _

**_YouShould?Mysanity:: _**_yay =) I'm glad you think it's good =) hope chapter 4 was good too =)_

**_Ladyofthelake13:: _**_YAY=) I'm your first Summerland story =) glad you like it so far…._

**PB Punk::** thanks =) hope you liked chapter 4 =)

**The Good Girl::** hehe…glad you like it so far and I'll keep your suggestion in mind while I'm writing out chapter 7 (since I have chapter 5 and 6 done) =)

**Hebrew-Freak::** hehe I'm glad you like it so far =) 'A Cinderella Story' was really good…I'm not a Duff fan but I went to watch Chad on screen…hehe…. =)

Hmm…. I have a feeling I missed someone…. sorry if I missed you…. you'll be in my chapter 5 thank you's if I did =)

**AN:: **well that's chapter 4…hope you enjoyed =) hehe review so I can post chapter 5 =) I already have it done and I have half of chapter 6 done so the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update =) hehe…. Flames as usual are welcomed…. Well bye =)

****

****

****

****

****


	5. »Chapter 5«

**AN::** Yay =) thank you to all who reviewed =) hehe I'm such a lazy bum today so I decided to say thank you to all of you in one big thank you =) make sense? Whatever here's your thank you

**TAHNK YOU =)**

Hehe there ya go…chapter 5 is up =)…. hope you like it….

**Disclaimer::** I'm not going over this again =P

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Last time on Matter Of Time

"Gasp! Is Trinity starting to hang out with the popular crowd?" joked Destiny walking up to her.

"No," replied Trinity.

"Then what was Mr. Popularity doing here talking to you?" asked Destiny.

"I forgot my science book in the library and he was nice enough to give it back," replied

"What were you doing in the library?" asked Destiny.

"I have an English project with Bradin and Brian," said Trinity. Destiny just grinned at her.

"Whatever you say," replied Destiny. Trinity playfully slapped her.

**Chapter 5**

'_RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG' _went theschool bell announcing the dismissal of class.

"Oh god! I hate P.E.!!" exclaimed Jaime walking up to Trinity.

"What happened?" asked Trinity.

"Mrs. Mills made us run laps for 15 whole minutes" she exclaimed. Trinity just giggled.

"Hey, girlies" exclaimed Destiny as she skipped towards them.

"Why you so happy?" asked Jaime.

"Greg asked me to the dance" she said dreamingly.

"Awww…I'm so happy for you" gushed Trinity and Jaime.

"Lets go to the beach!" Uttered Jaime.

"Can't. I have to go to Bradin's house…." Before Trinity could finish her sentence Jaime and Destiny let out an awww.

"Guys! Were just working on our project!" said Trinity.

"Whatever you say," replied Destiny and Jaime.

"Whatever…I have to go. Have fun at the beach" said Trinity smiling. She walked out of the school and started walking. 'Hmmm…. where's his address that he gave me last night?' she thought to herself as she stopped at a bench to search her backpack.

"Hey need a ride?" asked Bradin as he pulled up in his car.

"Umm…sure" replied Trinity as she hopped into the passengers seat.

The ride to Bradin's place was fairly quiet. Once they arrived Trinity grabbed her bag and walked out of the car.

"So where's your friend?" asked Trinity when she noticed Brian was around.

"He had to drop off his things at his house. Then he's going to drive by and help," replied Bradin.

"Aunt Ava, you home?" asked Bradin as he walked into his house. "Guess not" he said when no one answered.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" asked Bradin.

"Uh…no thanks" replied Trinity as she walked in following Bradin. Bradin and Trinity walked into the kitchen. Bradin told Trinity to take a seat at the kitchen table while he went up to his room to put his stuff away and get their notes from the other day.

"So are you sure you don't want anything?" questioned Bradin as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Uhhh…. yeah I'm sure, don't worry bout me" replied Trinity.

"So should we start writing the essay? 'Cause we already have all the notes we probably need" said Trinity as she looked through the notes.

"Yeah…we should," said Bradin as he opened his notebook. Both teens split the notes into 3 and they each took one pile leaving one for Brian.

"So…. are you going to the dance this Friday?" questioned Bradin.

"Uh…. I'm not sure. It really depends how I feel that day I guess" replied Trinity.

After about 10 minutes later Ava walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bradin" said Ava as she walked into the kitchen with groceries.

"Hey aunt Ava. I'd like you to meet Trinity a friend from school," said Bradin as he introduced Trinity to his aunt.

"Hi it's nice to meet you," said Trinity standing up and offering her hand. Ava politely shook it.

"It's really nice to meet you too. So are you two working on homework?" questioned Ava.

"Actually yes we are. It's an English essay we need to write," replied Bradin as he started writing again.

"Hi! I'm Derrick," said Derrick as he climbed onto one of the chairs with a bag of Oreo's in one hand.

"Hi Derrick! It's nice to meet you. My names Trinity" giggled Trinity.

"Want some?" asked Derrick offering Trinity some Oreo's.

"Haha…. no thanks" replied Trinity.

"Hey Derrick don't you have a play date with Martha today?" asked Bradin.

"No. Martha has ballet today" replied Derrick as he stuffed a whole Oreo into his mouth.

"Your friend, Brian, do you think he's going to show up?" asked Trinity.

"Knowing him…. No I don't think so," replied Bradin.

"Great we do the work and he gets the grade," said Trinity annoyingly.

"Well then I guess we should start working faster since we have double of what we're suppose to have," replied Bradin as he started writing.

"Don't you have a computer? It would be ten times faster to type it out on computer than handwrite it all," questioned Trinity.

"Yeah it's in my room," said Bradin getting up and gathering his stuff. Trinity followed close by.

When they entered Bradin's room Trinity looked around. She saw that there were posters on one side of the room and none on the other side.

"Do you share your room?" questioned Trinity.

"Yeah with Derrick" replied Bradin as he turned his computer on.

"Cool,"

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Bradin as he began to type out the pages they wrote.

"No, but I wish I did. I've always wanted an older brother or sister," replied Trinity as she sat on Bradin's bed.

"Oh. So your parents own the tropical bungalow right?" asked Bradin as he was typing.

"Yeah. My grandfather built it and then gave it to my parents after he passed away" replied Trinity.

"Oh, that's cool,"

"Since you get to ask me questions mind if I ask you some?" asked Trinity.

"Sure, ask away," replied Bradin.

"Where are your parents?" asked Trinity. She then mentally slapped herself when she heard what she just asked. 'Great question' she thought. But however she was curious as to why he was living with his aunt.

"Oh, they died about a year ago," replied Bradin looking away.

"Oh…I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that. It was none of my business," replied Trinity as she mentally slapped herself again.

"Oh don't worry bout it," said Bradin as he began to type again.

* * *

"We're finally done!" exclaimed Bradin as he stretched.

"I know. Well I guess I should get going now," replied Trinity as she started packing up.

"Need a ride home?" Asked Bradin as he followed Trinity to the front door.

"Uhhh…. no it's alright I'll just walk home and I was just going to drop by the beach to see if Des and Jam are still there" said Trinity

"Oh ok. Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow" replied Bradin.

"Yeah I'll see ya tomorrow" said Trinity as she started making her to the beach.

**AN::** Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 =) hehe….Review for quicker update….I have chapter 6 and 7 done so review!!!! =) hehe as usual flames are welcomed….so review!!!


	6. »Chapter 6«

**AN::** Wow =) hehe thank you for all your reviews =)….well here's chapter 6 hope you enjoy it…..

**_IMPORTANT::_** ok on Aug. 28-Sept. 4th (which is one whole week) I won't be updating or writing since I'm going to be on vacation =) yay! Hehehe… so don't look for any updates that week….i'll try my best to get as many chapters up as possible this week…Also on Sept 7th I'm going to be starting school again **rolls eyes** so I won't be able to update as frequently as I usually do….so I apologize in advance but I'm hoping to get this story done before I go back to school.

**Disclaimer::** I don't own anything except the characters that aren't on Summerland and half the plot (figure it out yourself =P)

**Last Time On Matter Of Time**

"We're finally done!" exclaimed Bradin as he stretched.

"I know. Well I guess I should get going now," replied Trinity as she started packing up.

"Need a ride home?" Asked Bradin as he followed Trinity to the front door.

"Uhhh…. no it's alright I'll just walk home and I was just going to drop by the beach to see if Des and Jam are still there" said Trinity

"Oh ok. Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow" replied Bradin.

"Yeah I'll see ya tomorrow" said Trinity as she started making her to the beach.

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**Chapter 6**

****

'Beep…. Beep…Beep' went Trinity's alarm clock. "Ugg shut up! I'm awake!" exclaimed Trinity as she slammed her fist on her alarm clock to make it stop beeping. She groggily got out of bed and took a quick shower. She then came out wearing her black pants and white tank top. She then put on her black poncho that had little tiny holes. She decided to put her hair up in a ponytail. She then grabbed her backpack from the side pf her desk and skipped downstairs. She noticed that the house was empty.

_Trin,_

_Went to work early. Breakfast is in the microwave_

_-Mom_

Trinity read the note that had been left on the fridge. She walked over to the microwave and opened it. She took out her breakfast and started eating. It was quarter to eight when she was done. She then grabbed her backpack and walked to school. 'Hmmm… haven't gone surfing in a while' she thought to herself. 'I should drag Des and Jam to come surf with me today after school.'

"Hey Trin! What are you going as on Friday?" asked Annie as she walked up to Trinity.

"I don't know…and I'm not sure that I want to go to the dance," replied Trinity.

"Aww why not?" asked Annie.

"I don't know… I just don't feel like going I guess," said Trinity.

"You should go. It's going to be fun," exclaimed Annie.

"I'll think about it…by the way what are you going as?" asked Trinity.

"I'm going as a luau dancer," replied Annie excitedly.

"Oh wow, that's such a good idea," replied Trinity.

"Yeah well I have to get to class now," said Annie as she turned the other way.

"Bye," replied Trinity. Trinity walked towards her locker and took out some books from inside. She then put her backpack into the locker and closed it. She then walked towards her Home Economics class.

Finally after 3 hours it was lunchtime. Trinity rushed out of her Biology classroom and went to her locker. There she saw Destiny and Jaime.

"Hey chicka's," exclaimed Trinity as she opened her locker.

"Hey babe. Haven't seen you all morning," said Jaime.

"Oh that's because I didn't drop by my locker after first period," explained Trinity. Jaime and Destiny nodded in understanding.

"So do you girls want to go surfing with me today?" asked Trinity as she shut her locker closed.

"Hell yeah! Haven't gone surfing for a while now," exclaimed Destiny.

"Good!" replied Trinity.

"So made up your mind yet?" asked Jaime.

"Bout what?" asked Trinity confused.

"Bout you going to the dance," said Jaime.

"Oh that…if I wanted to go to a dance I'd go to your cousins club!" replied Trinity.

"Hey that's a pretty good Idea. We should go to my cousins club instead!" exclaimed Jaime.

"No! I have a date with Greg," exclaimed Destiny.

"Oh yeah…I guess we'll have to postpone going to the club then," said Jaime. Trinity just smiled.

* * *

"DUDE! Where were you yesterday?" yelled Bradin as Brian walked up to the group.

"Uh…. well you see…I got home…and…. I saw a message from Brittany asking if I wanted to chill with her…. and I couldn't disappoint her," replied Brian.

"Dude! You left me and Trinity to finish the project!" exclaimed Bradin.

"Sorry man, I'll make it up to you," replied Brian.

"Whatever," replied Bradin. He then took a seat at the cafeteria table where all his friends were. He then put his hand into his pocket and took out his cell phone. Bradin began typing a TXT message.

Summer,  
Long time no talk….  
I have something to ask you  
-Kyle

* * *

Trinity, Jaime, and Destiny were sitting outside with a group of friends. Suddenly Trinity's cell phone started beeping. She read the TXT message and started replying.

Yeah haven't talked to you in three days now  
Anyways what's your question?  
-Summer

* * *

Bradin saw that Summer had replied to his message and started typing.

Well you know theirs a dance this Friday right….  
Well I wanted to know if you'd like to meet me there.  
-Kyle

* * *

Trinity was taken aback. She sat there blinking and re-reading the message.

Well…I don't know…  
I wasn't planning on going to the dance  
-Summer

Trinity just sat there waiting for a reply. Five minutes later her cell phone started beeping again.

Please come. I'd really like to meet you.  
We can both wear masks so our identities are still secret. Please come.  
For me?  
-Kyle

Trinity just sat there biting her bottom lip. Destiny and Jaime had noticed.

"What's wrong?" whispered Destiny

"Kyle asked me to meet him at the dance," said Trinity a bit worried.

"Awww…. really?" asked Jaime. Trinity nodded.

"Well are you going to?" asked Destiny.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Trinity.

"If you ask me you should," said Jaime.

"But what if he turns out to be some jerk who just posed as nice guy?" asked Trinity.

"You'll never know 'till you meet him," replied Destiny with a smirk. Trinity just looked around and sighed heavily.

"Okay, I'll go to the dance," replied Trinity.

"Oh my gosh that's great! Now hurry and tell him," exclaimed Destiny and Jaime. Trinity started typing.

* * *

Bradin sat there for five minutes just staring at his cell phone. He decided to send her another message. Before he could finish his message he got a message from Summer

Umm…. Ok sure I guess…  
-Summer

Bradin smiled and started writing a message.

Great. Why don't we meet at the top of the stairs leading to the dance floor?  
You can wear a mask if you want your identity to be kept secret. Can't  
Wait to finally meet you. I'll see you on Friday  
-Kyle

Bradin smiled and put his cell phone back into his pocket. The school bell rang and everyone headed back to class.

* * *

"God it's been so long since I've surfed," exclaimed Trinity as she paddled her way into the ocean.

"Yeah I know," said Destiny.

"I think I forgot how to," exclaimed Jaime as she paddled like a dying turtle.

Trinity and Destiny just laughed at her.

After about twenty minutes of surfing the girls were exhausted. They swam back to shore and sat down on the sand.

"Bravo, Bravo," exclaimed a voice from behind them. The girls turned around and saw Greg, Bradin, Brian and Kona.

"What are you doing here?" asked Destiny with a smile.

"Oh we were just going to surfing ourselves," said Greg.

"Oh Brian you're here. I was afraid you got lost on your way to Bradin's house and died," said Trinity in a sarcastic voice.

"Look I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you? Hmmm… how about going to the dance with me?" said Brian smirking.

"As much as I'd love to, I already have a date," replied Trinity rolling her eyes.

"Oh snap," replied Brian.

"Well we'll see ya girls later" replied Greg as he and the guys started walking away. Bradin turned to Trinity and gave her a smile. Trinity replied by returning the smile.

**AN:: **Well I hope you enjoy chapter 6. I have chapter 7 done and I'm in the process of writing chapter 8. **Gasp** it's finally happened…. I have writers block =P aha…but don't worry I'll come up with ideas for chapter 8…. hehe well review for a quicker update =)….


	7. »Chapter 7«

**AN::** I'M SO SORRY! Ahah I know I promised to update as much as I can this week. Yeah but I've been pretty busy this week…I had to buy my school supplies, back to school shopping [favorite part of this week =)], packing for my vaca =), and just chillin with my friends….but hey! Here's chapter 7!!! Hehe hope you enjoy it =)

**IMPORTANT A/N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::** for those of you who didn't read my important a/n in the last chapter here it is again….Ok well this Saturday I'm going on vacation =) hehe and I won't be back till next Saturday…so chapter 8 won't be up until I get back….and when I get back which is the 4th I'll only have 3 free days before I start school again…. So when I start school I won't be able to update as frequently as I usually do….so please bare with me….Thank you =)

**DISCLAIMER::** read my disclaimers for chapter 1-6 and hopefully you'll understand =)

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Last Time on Matter of Time**

"Oh Brian you're here. I was afraid you got lost on your way to Bradin's house and died," said Trinity in a sarcastic voice.

"Look I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you? Hmmm… how about going to the dance with me?" said Brian smirking.

"As much as I'd love to, I already have a date," replied Trinity rolling her eyes.

"Oh snap," replied Brian.

"Well we'll see ya girls later" replied Greg as he and the guys started walking away. Bradin turned to Trinity and gave her a smile. Trinity replied by returning the smile.

**Chapter 7**

****

"I'm home," exclaimed Trinity as she walked into her house.

"Hey honey," said Trinity's mother as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Oh, mom, I won't be home till 12:00p.m tomorrow," said Trinity.

"Oh and whys that?" asked her mother.

" 'Cause there's a dance tomorrow and I was planning to go with Destiny and Jaime," replied Trinity.

"Oh ok honey just make sure you have a ride home," replied her mother.

"Don't worry I'm catching a ride with Jaime and Destiny. Mom can I ask you something," asked Trinity.

"Ask away," said her mother.

"Ok well the theme of this dance is dress up and I don't have anything to dress up in. I really want something nice to wear since…this guy asked me to go with him. But I need a mask that goes with the costume and I was wondering if you had something really nice I could wear," replied Trinity.

Her mother just smiled. "Follow Me," she said as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I have the most perfect dress for you. I wore it to a ball I went to. Can I tell you a secret?" asked her mother as she looked through her closet. Trinity nodded.

" I met your father wearing this dress," admitted her mother. Trinity grinned from ear to ear.

"I found it!!!" exclaimed her mother. She pulled out a beautiful white gown. It was a strapless and it had beautiful diamonds going around the top. The bottom of the gown had sown on flower beads that gave it a beautiful pattern. The gown was just magnificent.

"Oh mom! It's beautiful!" exclaimed Trinity.

"I'm glad you like it. I think I have the matching sandals for it," said her mother as she pulled out a bow from inside the closet. Trinity lifted the lid gasped. The sandals were as beautiful as the dress. They had skinny black heels at the back and the straps of the sandals went a little over her ankles. The straps had beautiful diamonds.

"Oh thank you so much mom!" exclaimed Trinity as she hugged her mother.

"It's no problem sweet heart," said her mother.

"But I still need one more thing… a mask," said Trinity.

"Oh sweet heart that's not a problem. I still have my mask from when I was a little girl," replied Trinity's mother. She searched through some shoeboxes and finally found it. She handed it to Trinity.

The mask was pretty plain but it was beautiful. It would only cover half of her face. The outline of the mask had silver sparkles.

"Thank you so much mom!" said Trinity hugging her mom.

"Well I need to go downstairs and get dinner ready. If you need anything else just call me," said her mother as she walked out of the room. Trinity smiled at the dress. It was so beautiful.

* * *

_"RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG," _went Trinity's alarm clock. Trinity woke up in a pretty good mood that morning. She got out of bed and went to change in her washroom. She came out wearing a denim skirt and navy green tank. She put her hair in two separate pigtails. She grabbed her homework from her desk and stuffed it in her backpack .She then walked downstairs and saw her mother and father sitting at the kitchen table having a conversation.

"Good morning," said Trinity as she went over to the fridge.

"Good morning dear," said her father.

Suddenly a car horn honked outside their house. Trinity grabbed her bag and ran out. Jaime and Destiny were sitting in Jaime's car waiting for Trinity.

"Hey girlies! "Exclaimed Trinity as she hopped into the back.

"Hey. So do you have your costume for tomorrow?" asked Jaime.

"As a matter of fact I do. My mom gave me the most beautiful gown ever! It looks like something a princess would wear," exclaimed Trinity.

"Oh I can't wait to see it!" replied Destiny.

Within minutes the girls arrived at school. And this time they had no trouble finding a parking space.

* * *

"So Bradin when are you going to ask me to the dance?" asked Sarah as she walked up to his locker.

"Sarah! I'm not going to the dance with you!" exclaimed Bradin. Sarah just huffed.

'You will soon enough,' thought Sarah.

"Yo Bradin! Catch!" exclaimed Brian and Kona as they threw a football from the other end of the hallway. Bradin ran backwards to catch it.

"Touch down!" yelled Kona.

"Hey Bradin, you want to go to the dance with me?" asked some random girl.

"Uhhh…sorry but I'm already going with someone," replied Bradin. The girl walked away disappointed.

"Hey! I'm still free! You can go with me!" exclaimed Brian as he chased her down the hall. Kona and Bradin burst out laughing.

"So dude who you going with?" asked Kona.

"My mystery girl," replied Bradin.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone hurried off the class.

* * *

"I'm starving!" exclaimed Jaime as she sat down on the picnic table where all the girls were gathered.

"Hey ladies," said Greg as he approached the group of girls. Hey received a few 'Hey' 'how's it going'.

"Greg do you have food?" asked Jaime.

"Yeah catch," said Greg as he threw a Twinkie at Jaime. Jaime's eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much Greg! I'll love you forever!" she exclaimed with a mouth full of Twinkies in her mouth.

"So Greg what are you going as tomorrow?" asked Trinity.

"Me? I'm going as Tarzan, exclaimed Greg. The girls laughed.

"Well I'll see you chicks later," said Greg as he got up and left.

"So Destiny, why so quiet? It's not like you," winked Trinity. Destiny bit her lip.

"Umm… well you see…I kind of like… Greg," she said turning away. All the girls at the table shrieked causing some weird stares their way.

"No way!" exclaimed Jenny.

"Aww you two would make the cutest couple!" exclaimed Tina.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us," exclaimed Jaime who was practically choking on her Twinkie.

"Well I did now," said Destiny blushing. Trinity gave her a hug.

The girls continued talking and laughing. When the bell went everyone rushed back to class.

Trinity was in her last class of the day. English. The teacher was reading them a quote from a book. Trinity sat at her seat bored to death. She looked around and saw Brian trying to make a house out of paper. She let out a silent giggle.

"Okay class I will now be collecting your group essay's that were suppose to be due today," said their teacher when she was done reading the quote.

When she got to Bradin she glanced over at Brian.

"Mr. Smith I hope you did some work on this project and didn't just leave Miss. Conner and Mr. Westerly doing the whole project on their own," said their teacher as she lowered her glasses.

"No Mrs. Riley," gulped Brian. Bradin and Trinity sent him glares. Brian just smiled at them sheepishly.

"Now class we will be starting…." The sound of the teacher speaking drowned out of Trinity's mind. She sighed and laid her head on her palm. She again looked around the class. She saw Karen writing a love note to Keith who waited impatiently to receive Karen's love not. She moved her gaze over to Timmy and Jordan who threw spitballs at each other every time the teacher's back was turned. Trinity rolled her eyes. She turned to Bradin and saw him writing something onto paper. She suddenly got curious as to what he was writing so she leaned her head a bit closer to him to read what he had been writing. She saw a poem being written onto his paper.

I want to thank you for finding me.  
For loving and caring and for helping me see.  
All the beautiful things found in life.  
Like the dream of one day being your guy  
  
Hours feel like seconds.  
A year feels like a day.  
Because when I'm with you.  
Minutes just fly away.

After Trinity had finished reading his poem she smiled. 'Who knew Bradin could be so sweet' she thought to herself. Finally the bell went. She got up and grabbed her books and walked out of the classroom.

**AN:: **Hope you enjoyed chapter 7 =) chapter 8 won't be up until next Saturday so that will give you over a week to review =) Ahaha….Flames welcomed with open arms =D haha…..so review!!!!


	8. »Chapter 8«

**Author's Note::** Hey! Hehe sorry for the VER long delay…. I just had a lot going on…after I came back from my vacation I had only 2 days before school so I spent those two days chillin with some friends….and then school started…uggg so much h/w….ahahaha…but yeah sorry bout that…well here's chapter 8 and I'm in the process of writing chapter 9…it probably won't be posted till next week since I have a party to go to tonight and the rest of the week is booked for homework P lol….so hope you enjoy chapter 8 and hope you can forgive me for the very long delay…I'll try my best at updating ASAP but I can't guarantee that P lol well enjoy )….

P.S. I'M SOOO HAPPY! THEY'RE FINALLY SHOWING SUMMERLAND ON A CANADIAN CHANNEL SO I CAN FINALLY WATCH IT ) Ahaha…yeah excuse me for my outburst I just needed to get that out…I think they're showing eppy 5 tomorrow….can't wait )

**Disclaimer::** I don't own anything 'cept the original characters I made up…

ON WITH THE STORY

LAST TIME ON MATTER OF TIME

She saw a poem being written onto his paper.

I want to thank you for finding me.  
For loving and caring and for helping me see.  
All the beautiful things found in life.  
Like the dream of one day being your guy  
  
Hours feel like seconds.  
A year feels like a day.  
Because when I'm with you.  
Minutes just fly away.

After Trinity had finished reading his poem she smiled. 'Who knew Bradin could be so sweet' she thought to herself. Finally the bell went. She got up and grabbed her books and walked out of the classroom.

**Chapter 8**

****

Trinity got a ride home from Destiny that day. She walked into the house and saw her mom in the living room.

"Hey mom" she said. Before she could head up to her room her mom spoke.

"Trinity dear. I know you have that dance tomorrow but I wanted to ask you if you could come to the diner after school and help me out until 7:00" asked her mother.

"Umm sure. I'll just get Destiny to pick me up at the diner and we can go to her place and get ready," said Trinity.

"Thank you dear. I wouldn't be asking you If I was able to get someone else but Megan's mother came into town and asked if she could have a day off tomorrow" replied her mother.

"No problem mom" said Trinity as she ran up the stairs. When Trinity got to her room she picked up her phone and dialed Destiny's number.

"Hello?" said Destiny as she picked up the phone.

"Hey des. It's me Trinity," said Trinity.

"Oh hey girl" exclaimed Destiny.

"Des I was wondering if you could pick me up at the diner tomorrow at 7:00 and then we could go to your house and get ready for the dance" asked Trinity.

"Oh ok. So I'll pick you up at 7:00 at the diner?" confirmed Destiny.

"Yup! And thank you" exclaimed Trinity.

"No problem girl. I have to go. So I'll see you tomorrow" said Destiny.

"Bye" said Trinity as she hung up the phone. Trinity sighed and walked over to her bed. She lay down. 'Hmmm…. I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. What if Kyle turns out to be a huge jerk?' She thought to herself. She sighed and slammed a pillow onto her face.

"Grrr…I'm so confused!" exclaimed Trinity. Trinity got up and walked downstairs. She looked into the cabinets and grabbed a bag of chips. She walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down on the couch. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and started flipping through the channels. 'Great there's nothing to watch' she thought to herself. She switched the TV off and walked back to her room. She walked over to her computer to check her e-mail's. A message that was labeled 'Please Read' was in her inbox. She opened the e-mail.

Summer,

Don't forget about the dance tomorrow. And don't forget our meeting place,

Top of the stairs heading towards the dance floor

-Kyle

Trinity smiled and sent his e-mail to her 'Kyle' folder.

"Trinity, Dinner" yelled her mother from the bottom of the stairs. Trinity stood up and walked downstairs for dinner.

* * *

"Here ya go Bradin," said Brian handing him his 3 musketeers costume.

"Uhhh thanks…." Replied Bradin as he put it down on his bed.

"Well, I have to go man. I'll see you tomorrow" said Bradin as he headed out Bradin's room. Bradin closed the door. He walked up to his closet and pulled out another costume. 'Brian and Kona won't mind if I go as prince charming' thought Bradin as he put his costume on the bed beside the three musketeers one. The three musketeers costume had a white shirt in the inside and a dark blue jacket over it. The pants for the costume were tights. Bradin then looked at the prince charming costume. The shirt was white and had ruffles going down the middle. The jacket that went over it was an olive green sort of color. The pants were formal black dress pants. The whole costume looked like something a prince would wear.

Bradin smiled. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Hey Bradin" exclaimed Derrick as he walked into the room.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" asked Bradin.

"Oh nothing..." Derrick sighed a heavy sigh. Bradin looked at him confusedly.

"C'mon buddy, I know something's wrong" said Bradin as he saw his brothers saddened face

"Well you see. Martha and me were playing today and well Kara came over and I started playing with her also. But then Martha thought I was I was Kara's friend and not hers anymore so she got mad and won't talk to me" replied Derrick. Bradin chuckled.

"Well why don't you tell Martha that your Kara's friend and your also her friend and that maybe all three of you could be friends so that you'll have more fun being friends" said Bradin as he scratched the back of his head. 'I don't even understand what I just said' thought Bradin. Derrick looked at him confusedly.

" I'm going to talk to aunt Ava," said Derrick as he gave his older brother a weird face.

"You go do that" replied Bradin.

"Bradin, Nikki, dinner" yelled Susannah from the kitchen. Bradin walked out of his room to the kitchen.

* * *

'_RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGG' _went Trinity's alarm clock early that morning. She slammed her fist on the snooze button and got up. She remembered today was Friday, the day of the dance. She suddenly grew happier and walked into the bathroom with a smile on her face. She came back out wearing white pants and a white tank top. She looked into her closet and pulled out her black poncho. 'Perfect' she thought to herself. She put that on and put her hair into a lose ponytail leaving some strands of hair to fall on her face. She looked into her closet again and pulled out her costume for the dance. The dress was wrapped in protective plastic. The shoes were also inside the plastic and the mask was hanging delicately on the hanger. She grabbed the dress and the backpack and walked downstairs.

"Hey sweetie," said her mother as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom," replied Trinity as she lay the dress delicately onto the table.

Want anything to eat this morning?" asked her mother.

"Uhh… no thanks," said Trinity as she took a seat. Suddenly there was a honk at the front of their house. Trinity grabbed the dress and her backpack.

"Have a good day sweetie," replied her mother.

"You too mom" replied Trinity as she ran out the door.

"Hey girls" sad Trinity as she approached the three girls in the car.

"Oh my god! That's such a beautiful dress!" exclaimed Jaime.

"Hmm…someone wants to impress Mr. Right" winked Destiny. Trinity let out a giggle.

"Pop the trunk" exclaimed Trinity as she walked to the back of the car. Destiny popped the trunk and Trinity opened it. She saw that Jaime's costume was in the trunk. She gently laid her dress in the trunk and closed it. She then hopped into the back seats of the car.

Within minutes the girls were at school. The three girls hopped out of the car and walked into the school. Everyone was talking about the dance that night.

"So Jaime found a date to the dance yet?" asked Trinity.

"Nope" replied Jaime.

"Aww girl don't worry it's still early you'll find a date" said Destiny. Jaime gave them a smile.

**AUTHORS NOTE:: **well hope you enjoyed this chapter ) hehe… chapter 9 coming soon (hopefully) well please review….and SORRY for the long delay….


	9. »Chapter 9«

**AN::** IM SOOO SORRY…please forgive me )… I wasn't able to write my story cause of everything that's been going on…I've had so many test, projects, exams and so much more going on…well I finally have chapter 9 done…I decided to write it today since it's Christmas and my present to you guys showing how sorry I am that I haven't written in forever P ahha… well I hope you enjoy…and I rushed on it and wasn't able to read it through…

**Disclaimer::** I OWN NOTHING

**ON WITH THE STORY**

"Hey girls" sad Trinity as she approached the three girls in the car.

"Oh my god! That's such a beautiful dress!" exclaimed Jaime.

"Hmm…someone wants to impress Mr. Right" winked Destiny. Trinity let out a giggle.

"Pop the trunk" exclaimed Trinity as she walked to the back of the car. Destiny popped the trunk and Trinity opened it. She saw that Jaime's costume was in the trunk. She gently laid her dress in the trunk and closed it. She then hopped into the back seats of the car.

Within minutes the girls were at school. The three girls hopped out of the car and walked into the school. Everyone was talking about the dance that night.

"So Jaime found a date to the dance yet?" asked Trinity.

"Nope" replied Jaime.

"Aww girl don't worry it's still early you'll find a date" said Destiny. Jaime gave them a smile.

**Chapter 9**

Ring went the final bell of the day. Everyone rushed out of their classroom in a hurry. Everyone wanted to get home and get ready for the dance.

"So Trinity I'll pick you up at the diner at 7:00 alright," said Destiny as she slammed her locker shut.

"Sounds good to me," replied Trinity as she locked her locker.

"So Jaime, found a date yet?" asked Destiny as the three of them walked outside.

"Nope but it's all right," replied Jaime with a reassuring grin.

The three girls got into the Destiny's car. Destiny dropped Jaime at her house and Trinity at the diner.

"Hey mom," replied Trinity as she walked into the diner. She walked to the back and put her backpack down and put on an apron.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" Asked her mother.

It was alright," replied Trinity as she stepped out from the back.

"Trinity my dear you're looking older and more beautiful everyday," said an old man.

"Oh hi Mr. Kublick," said Trinity as she greeted a long time customer.

"So how are you doing today my dear?" asked Mr. Kublick

I'm doing fine sir," replied Trinity as she grabbed a cloth from the sink and walked towards the dirty tables.

After about 3 hours of working at the diner it was 6:00. 'One more hour' thought Trinity as she cleaned off a table that used to be occupied. The little bell that hung by the door started ringing. Trinity turned around expecting more customers but was surprised when she saw the people at the door. It was Bradin and a group of his friends. She sighed heavily and marched towards their table.

"Hi may I take your order please?" said Trinity in a dull tone.

Sarah looked up and smirked.

"Hey Trinity," winked Brian. Trinity gave him a smile. But it was obvious that the girl sitting next to him didn't like the flirting going on between the two and shot daggers at Trinity.

"Three orders of low fat tofu," said Sarah in a snobbish way.

"I'm sorry but we don't serve that 'stuff' here," said Trinity in the same snobbish way.

"Well then just bring us three orders of water," she said.

"Fine. What about you guys?" she asked turning to the guys. Brian sat there hoping to see a cat fight.

"Uhhh how about Pepsi," said Bradin and the other guys agreed.

"Alright then…I'll be right back," she said and went to get their orders.

She then walked back to their table. Sarah thought that it would be funny to stick her foot out so that Trinity would trip. Trinity tripped over her foot and began to fall to the ground. Bradin quickly rushed out of his seat and caught her. The drinks Trinity was holding had splattered everywhere, even on the clothing of the pre Madonna girls.

"Are you ok?" asked Bradin.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Trinity as she sat up holding her head.

"You retard!" shrieked Sarah.

"You got coke on our DKNY outfits!" shrieked Marie.

"Well if miss pre Madonna hadn't stuck out her foot you wouldn't have been showered in Pepsi," shrieked Trinity defensively.

"Grrr you're so going to pay for this," said Sarah in a threatening tone and she stormed out followed by her two sidekicks.

Trinity up and started gathering the cups that had flown out of her hands. Bradin searched through his pocket for money and placed it on the table

"No it's all right you don't have to pay," said Trinity as she handed the money back to him.

"Nah it's alright, just keep it. I'll see you later maybe," he said and started making his way out of the diner.

"Yeah see ya," said Trinity as she cleaned the mess. When Trinity was done cleaning up the mess she glanced at the clock and she had half an hour left. The bell above the door signaled that someone had came into the diner. Trinity smiled when she saw who it was. It was Destiny.

"Hey why you so early?" asked Trinity as she made her way to her.

"I got bored," she replied. Trinty's mother glanced at the clock and saw there was only half an hour till Trinity got off work.

"Trinity…there's only half an hour left of work and seeing as how the diner isn't busy why don't you get off work early and get ready for your dance," said Trinity's mother. Trinity smiled and thanked her mom. She quickly put her apron away and Destiny and Trinity started to make their way out of the diner.

* * *

"Here Jaime this color eye shadow would look so good with your belly dancer costume," said Destiny as she applied light pink eye shadow onto Jaime's eyelids. 

"How's this?" asked Trinity walking out of the bathroom with her hair up in a bun and a few strands of hair left to frame her face. A few glitters sparkled in her hair.

"Girl you look awesome. Prince charming going to fall in love with you once he takes one look at you," said Destiny.

"Thanks. Now for my makeup," said Trinity as she walked back into the bathroom.

Half an hour later all three girls were dressed and ready. They looked amazingly beautiful.

Destiny was wearing red short shorts with a red tank top that showed her diamond navel piercing. She had on knee-high boots and horns on her curly hair. Her eyes were a mix of red and black eye makeup and she wore light pinkish red lipstick. In her left hand she held a red devil's fork.

Jaime had on a belly dancers outfit. She wore a green belly-dancing bra and beaded strings flowed down and covered her belly. She had on a green skirt with strings covering all around. Her hair was in a ponytail and was curled on the ends. She wore black eyeliner and styled it so she would have those Egyptian eyes. She also had green eye shadow.

Trinity had on the beautiful dress her mother had given her. The diamonds sparkled beautifully. Her hair was in a tidy bun and a few strands of hair framed her face. She had black eyeliner on and had light brown lip gloss. She wore white high heeled sandals and a diamond bracelet. She also wore her white mask her mother had given her. She looked stunning.

Trinity took a deep breath and turned to her friends.

"Ready to go?" asked Jaime.

"Ready as I'll ever be" said Trinity. She bent down and put her cell phone on the straps of her sandals.

"Well let's get going" said Destiny. The three girls left Destiny's house and drove towards the dance where Trinity would finally meet Kyle.

**AN::** well I hope you enjoy that and HOPEFULLY chapter 10 will be written before new years…please R&R...


	10. »Chapter 10«

**NOTE: OMG IM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING...i've just been so caught up in everything...IM SOOO SORRY...but yeah here is the long awaited chapter 10...i hope you enjoy it...and again im so sorry...and sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes i'm using word pad and it doesn't have spell check...Well enjoy **

**Chapter 10**

As they entered the room the school had rented for the dance their mouths droped in awe. The room was a mix between the ball room of beauty and the beast and Titanic. Beautiful floweres circled around the stair railings heading towards the dance floor and on both ends of the room were over a dozen tables. At the front was a stage with a DJ playing all sorts of music. She looked at the dance floor to see a huge group of people on costume dancing and just having fun.

Trinity took a deep breath and walked down the first flight of stairs that brought her to the meeting point of two stairs. She was busy gazing at how beautiful the room had been decorated to notice half the eyes in the room gawking at her and her beautiful dress.The dress had been beautiful when her mother had shown it to her in her parents room but it's as if the dress had transformed into something marvelous when the gleaming lights had shined on the dress. The beautiful diamonds shined like the stars is the clear night sky and the pink beads that formed flowers gave the dress the bam it needed..

After taking in the beauty of the beauty of the room Trinity made her way to the dance floor where her friends were waiting for her. By then the attention on her dress had died down and everyone went back to dancing.

"Man that dress looks gorgeous," exclaimed Destiny.

"Thanks," replied Trinity looking around the room.

"So has mystery man shown up yet?" asked Jaime.

"I don't know he's a mystery man remember," Said Trinity

"Oh yeah," said Jaime stupidly

"I wish he'd show up soon, this mask is really itchy," whined Trinity.

"Hey girlies," said Greg as he came walking towards them.

"Hey," said Destiny as a smile creeped upon her face.

"What you girlies doing looking so fine," asked Greg. Trinity. Jaime and Destiny burst out laughing.

"Nothing, we just arrived," said Destiny.

"Well then why don't you girls grab a seat and i'll grab some drinks," said Greg. The girls smiled and went to take a seat.

'Where are you?' thought Trinity. Trinity looked all over the room for anyone who looked like they we're Kyle. She bit her bottom lip nervously. 'What if he backed out?', 'what if he's here but doesn't want to meet me anymore?' so many what if questions were running through her mind and she didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Bradin i can't believe you ditched the costume we gave you!" exclimed Kona 

"Sorry man," replied Bradin sheepishly.

"Kona and I look like total idiots," said Brian

"You guys don't need to dress up to look like idiots," Bradin said jokingly. Brian and Kona playfully punched him on either arm.

"Whats up with that goofy mask anyways?" asked Kona.

"To hide my identity from Summer," said Bradin.

"Bradin man where's that mystery girl you said would come?" asked Brian as he checked out some girls who just passed by.

"I don't know. I guess she's not here yet," Bradin replied as he took a deep inhale of breath. After a few minutes he started worrying. 'What if she isn't coming?' , 'What if she doesn't want to meet me anymore?'. Bradin had so many what if questions running through his mind he didn't know what to think anymore. 'Just calm down' he thought.

He was snapped back to reality when he heard loud whispers everywhere. He turned to see what everyone was whispering about and he saw her. He looked over to the stairs where everyones heads had turned. She was beautiful. 'Who was she?' he thought. Her beautiful dress shined like a million stars in the clear night sky. Her hair in the most beautiful bun and few strands of hair framing her flawless face.Her mask hid her beautiful face. "Summer?" whispered Bradin. When everyone stopped gawking everyone went back to dancing and Bradin started making his way towards her.

"Come on Bradin, let's dance," said Sarah as he grabbed Bradin and pulled him onto the dance floor. Bradin looked around the room but had lost Summer. Bradins head kept turning this way and that looking for Summer. With no luck he couldn't find her. After dancing with Sarah he dashed off to look for Summer.

"How am i going to find her? this place is huge," exclaimed Bradin.

"Bradin!" someone yelled. Bradin turned around to find Greg standing there.

"Hey man," said Bradin.

"What's up man? Nice tights," laughed Greg as he made his way to the punch bowl table.

"Thanks...Nothing just looking for someone," laughed Bradin.

"A special someone?" asked Greg winking. Bradin laughed

"Yeah you can say that...What's up with you man?" asked Bradin.

"Nothing just getting some drinks for the lovely ladies over there," said Greg pointing towards a table where Jaime and Destiny sat.

"There's only two girls there, why do you have 4 cups in your hand?" asked Bradin with a raised eyebrow. Greg turned to where the girls were sitting. Bradin was right there were only two girls seated at the table.

"Hmmm...i wonder where Trinity went," said Greg as he put back a cup. Bradin looked around the room and saw the girl in the white dress going up the stairs again.

"Hey man i'll talk to you later," said Bradin and dashed off towards the stairs.

* * *

"Oh my god! isn't Greg the sweetest," squealed Destiny. Jaime and Trinity just smiled. 

"Yeah so sweet," said Jaime.

"Umm hey you guys I'm just going to the washroom...I'll be right back," said Trinity as she got up from the table.

"Ok but be quick you might miss mystery man," said Jaime.

"Yeah i will," said Trinity as she walked towards the stairs.

'Where are you Kyle?' she thought as she walked down a hallway into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and checked her reflection. She moved a piece of hair away from her eyes. After examining herself in the mirror she walked out of the bathroom. she walked down the hallway and saw a door wide open. She looked through the door and saw that it lead outside towards a beautiful garden with a gazebo in the middle. All around the gazebo were beautiful flowers circling the gazebo. And on the sides were Flowers of all sorts of colors and sizes.

"Wow this is beautiful," exclaimed Trinity taking in all the beauty around her. She walked up to a bench and sat down.

"Kyle where are you?" she asked outloud as she let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm right here," said a voice behind her. Summer turned around to see a guy standing at the door who was dressed in a pronce costume.

"Kyle?" Summer questioned.

**NOTE:** PLEASE R&R and again im so sorry...and hopefully next chapter will be up soon


End file.
